All Around Me
by x0x0murshix0x0
Summary: This is a songfic with the song All Around Me by Flyleaf. Its KibaXHina. Its my first songfic so please read & review thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song All Around Me.


Hinata lied down on her bed, eyes, closed. She felt extremely cold, but didn't bother to pull the covers up. Her room felt unusually dark, no, it wasn't because of the bad, rainy weather outside, it wasn't even because she had repainted her room a dark purple yesterday, it was her birthday. It was also three years since… that day.

Three Years Ago

It was raining, just like today. Hinata was running into town to buy some food. She was counting the money in her hand, checking to see if she had enough to buy a box of Pocki. She wasn't looking ahead of her and bumped into Kiba.

"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

"Heh, sorry about that Hinata – chan." Kiba said reaching down to help Hinata up.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

Hinata took Kiba's hand and got up. "Th-thanks," she said.

"No problem, oh and by the way, happy birthday!"

"You remembered?!" Hinata asked surprised. She never told anyone about her birthday, she remembered telling Kiba once, back at the academy when they were younger. She didn't have many friends to share it with anyways, and her dad didn't really celebrate birthdays.

_I feel you on my finger tips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Hinata looked down and realized Kiba was still holding her hand. She blushed, she liked Kiba, a lot, and wasn't very good at hiding her feelings for him. It was a wonder he hadn't figured it out yet… or had he? Just thinking of him knowing made her blush even more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, totally oblivious to the fact that Hinata was blushing twenty different shades of red. That's Kiba for ya.

"Y-yeah," she said, still staring down at her hand that was laced with Kiba's.

Kiba noticed her staring down but didn't let go; instead, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him.

Hinata blushed even more, if that was possible. 'Oh my god, what is he doing?' she wondered nervously.

_There's fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

She looked up, into Kiba's eyes. She couldn't believe she was standing this close to her childhood crush, and they weren't even training.

She studied Kiba's expression; he looked at her with every bit of seriousness. Her eyes trailed back to his, his eyes showed something different, they were softer. Was it sadness? No, it wasn't, it was… love. Finally Hinata snapped out of it and realized she wasn't dreaming, this was reality, it was too good to even be a dream.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Hinata, I was wondering…" Kiba started, his eyes showed uncertainty, not sure what to say next.

Hinata gulped, deciding this would be a time where she had to be brave. "Yes, Kiba?" she asked waiting for the rest. Hoping it would be something she wanted to hear and not something Kiba-ish like 'there's something in your teeth'.

"Look, I l-like y-you, a lot. And I know we're friends, I don't want this to affect our friendship. But I've l-like you for a long t-time. And, I – I just couldn't k-keep it i-in any l-longer," Kiba said, looking down, embarrassed about what he just did.

"Hey, " Hinata said comfortingly, "I really like you too."

"R-really? You d-do?" he asked pulling Hinata into a hug.

Hinata laughed, wow, you're starting to sound like me with all that stuttering.

Kiba laughed too, "You're right.," he agreed.

And they stood there in the rain, holding each other tightly.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Five Months Later

It was exactly five months since the day Kiba told Hinata he liked her and they've been dating ever since. In private, of course, if Hinata's dad found out she was seeing someone who didn't share the Hyuuga Bloodline she would never be able to see Kiba again.

She was running to the park where Kiba told her to meet him. This was normally where they met when they weren't pretending to be "just friends".

She finally reached the park; once she entered she leaned against a tree, catching her breath. Before she had even caught her breath she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"Hey beautiful," Kiba whispered into her ear.

"Hi Kiba," she said turning around.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Um… right…"

"What's wrong? You seem nervous, you know you can tell me anything," Hinata said encouragingly.

"Well, I'm kind of afraid of how you'll react."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Kiba chuckled, "No, of course not," he said smiling.

"Then what is it?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can tell me," she assured.

Kiba hesitated for a moment; finally, he bent down and whispered into her ear "I love you…"

Hinata smiled and blushed, "I love you too," she said.

Kiba grinned and led her to a picnic that was already set up for them.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

After they finished all the food, Hinata got up and was about to leave. She turned around but Kiba grabbed her from behind.

"Kiba, its late, I've got to get going before my dad starts to look for me," she said.

"Just wait for three more minutes," Kiba pleaded.

"What is i-" Hinata started but was cut off by beautiful music playing.

Kiba pulled her towards him and held her in dancing position. The music was so beautiful; the moment was indescribable.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

And just then, Hinata's dad walked by the park and saw Kiba and Hinata dancing awfully close for it to be anything more than just friends.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" he yelled.

Hinata and Kiba both snapped out of the trance they were in and look at Hinata's fuming father.

Hinata let go of Kiba's hand, "I have to go," she called. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and ran off.

_I am alone and they are too with you_

It was the next day; Hinata had compromised with her father. If she agreed to end the relationship as soon as possible, her father wouldn't force Kurenai to switch Hinata with another person and Kiba and Hinata could still friends.

"Hinata!" Kiba called urgently when he saw her.

"Hi Kiba," she said.

"So… what did your dad say?" Kiba asked.

Hinata couldn't tell Kiba the compromise she made with her dad; it made her feel so bad.

"Oh, um, he was actually pretty cool about it," she replied. There, that wasn't a complete lie was it?

"Really? Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-" Hinata started.

"But what?" Kiba asked.

"But… I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, its not working, its not you at all, I just feel a bit rushed is all," Hinata said.

There, she broke up with him and now everything was going to be fine with the compromise and all.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Hinata couldn't take the look on Kiba's face anymore. It was too painful, the expression and what she felt. She wasn't only breaking Kiba's heart; she was breaking her own too. She turned around and ran off.

"But, Hinata, why?!" she heard Kiba call after her.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

"But Hinata, I really meant it… if that's what its about, I love you!" she heard Kiba call after her.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Hinata shut her eyes tighter. She was crying on the inside and she could feel her eyes getting wet. The years had gotten more painful over the years. It wasn't because Kiba wasn't her friend; it was because he was such a good one. He never left her side even after she broke up with him for no apparent reason.

_And so I cry_

Meanwhile, Kiba was walking to the Hyuuga mansion to meet Hinata. He would always come on her birthday, just to say Happy Birthday. He didn't really care about what Hinata's father thought of him. They were on bearable terms a couple of months after the break up. He had a feeling that Hinata broke up with him because of her father. But then again, Hinata wouldn't do something like that… would she?

_The light is white_

Hinata was trying to think of something else besides Kiba; more happy thoughts. But she couldn't think of any, the past three years of her life sucked. Now, she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

_And I see you_

Kiba approached the Hyuuga mansion; he walked up the long path and ran up the front porch steps.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She could feel someone's presence close to the mansion. She didn't know how or why, it felt like something else was controlling her body but she got up and walked to the front door.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Kiba reached the porch and was about to open the door; as he reached for the doorknob, the door swung open and there stood Hinata.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

Hinata stood there in shock, there was the guy who she had just been thinking about all day standing right on her front porch grinning at her. His hair was wet and it looked like he ran to the mansion all the way from his house in the rain.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

She couldn't take it anymore, she had been suffering for three years acting like Kiba meant nothing more to her than Shino did; just a friend. But it was so much more than that, she loved Kiba, she really did. He was everything she wanted and so much more: loyal fun, friendly, funny, sweet, giving, he was just… perfect. All this time they were just staring at each other and Kiba could tell something was wrong.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata couldn't say anything, she knew if she said something she would break out in tears. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out. Then, she fell into Kiba's arms.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe you_

And she cried, she just cried. She cried for the time they wasted not being together, she cried because of the compromise, she cried for herself, she cried for Kiba, she cried for the pain they had both felt, and she cried for their relationship that would never be the same.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

Kiba held on to her tight. He could feel the pain that she felt, he could feel all the misery her tears let go of. He knew it wasn't his fault, or her fault, it was all family an prejudice. And he felt all of it too.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

"Shhh… its okay, its okay," he said. And without her even asking, "I forgive you,"

Hinata looked up at him, a new light shining in her eyes, light he hadn't seen for three years.

"Thank you…" was all she could say.

_Savoring this heart that's healed_


End file.
